The Target
by Megami-sama2
Summary: Trunks and Goten are playing War Games. Their objective: Find the target and keep him prisoner. The target: Son Gohan. Where's Gohan? Why, he's at a school camp! Will Gohan get capture? Rating may go up. **Chpt. 1: War Games of Wee Saiyans**
1. Prologue

M-sama: I know I should work on my other fics right now but I'm currently in a writers block on them. Hopefully this fic would help end it. This fic just came to me out of the blue.

Trunks: **jumps with joy** Finally a fic with me as the main character!

Goten: Don't forget me! I'm the main character too!

M-sama: I've got the whole story planned. A prologue and six chapters. So the chapters should come along pretty quickly unless I don't have the time to write it. **smiles***

Goten: Well, on to the fic!

Title: The Target

By: Megami-sama

Summary: Trunks and Goten are playing War Games like Vegeta had taught them. Their objective: Find the target and keep him prisoner. The target: Son Gohan

Prologue

"Welcome to Camp Champion!" said the Camp counselor. "The Camp where dreams come true and brave young souls has been known to turn into Champions!" The counselor went on to list the achievements of the Camp and it's most famous camper, Hercule Satan. Mr. Satan had came ever year as a child to this camp (which was named Camp Dragon up until around seven years ago). Today the Camp was named after the Champ. "… and we're so happy to have the Champ's daughter staying here with us this week." She clapped wildly. "Now, then, there are eight cabins. Each cabin has five bedrooms, a kitchenette, and one living room. I've been informed that there are thirty-four of you. Form groups of five."

The class grouped together in fives. Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were lucky enough not to have to find another person for their group. They went to Cabin #2 where Sharpener heard had the best rooms of all eight cabins. Sharpener's cousin had worked at the camp, and he's the one who told him that Cabin #2's bedrooms. Also, the cabin had the best looking view as its back windows were facing the lake.

"This is going to be so much fun! No parents! No homework! Just fun and relaxation!" Erasa danced around the living room where they had gathered. She stopped abruptly in front of the half saiyan. "What are you doing?" she demanded, hands on hips.

Gohan looked up from the paper he was writing on. "Wha?" 

She pointed to his paper. "That looks like homework to me!"

Gohan glanced down. "It's uh…something my mom told me to do. She didn't want me to fall behind in my school work."

Sharpener took to piece of paper. He studied it to see what it was about. "I don't even know what this is! I know we've haven't even learned it in class."

Videl rolled her eyes. "You won't fall behind. You already know everything the teachers are teaching. I don't even know why you're in school!"

Son Gohan took his homework back from the blonde. "This," he said pointing to the paper, "is the formula on how to make a Grade E Hoi Poi Capsule. And this down here is formula for a Grade E-3 Hoi Poi Capsule… What?"

"You know how to make a capsule?"

"I didn't even know there are different types of capsules!"

"Well, it isn't that hard to figure out the formula once you know the basic blueprint of the Hoi Poi Capsule," Gohan stated. "My mom wanted me to try and improve the Grade E-3 Capsule. There's a flaw in it that she caught when she was explaining it to my little brother. Bulma Briefs was going to just throw all of the plans for that type of capsule away since she doesn't have time to fiddle with capsules, but my mother convinced her to let me try to fix it."

"That's too much information, Gohan!" shouted Erasa. "I don't need to know anymore. Wait! Bulma Briefs? Your mother knows her? How?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "She's an old family friend, that's all. My dad met her when he was twelve. They've been friends ever since."

"Come on, you guys. Let's go swimming! The counselor said that we could do whatever we want for the rest of the day. And look," he said pointing out the window, "kids are already arriving at the lake."

Gohan stood up and put his work in his bag. "I think I'll pass on the swimming." Gohan knew his body wasn't want everyone believed it to look like. They might ask questions about how he got such a body. "I didn't bring anything to swim in."

"That's okay, Gohan. You can borrow one of mine. I brought two just in case something happens to the other one."

Gohan tried to look happy. "Geez thanks!" 

Sharpener handed Gohan the extra swimming trunks. They were green with monkey prints all over doing silly expressions. Gohan was just happy that no one at home would see him in them. Dende only knows who would say what about the monkey swimming trunks. 

All four of them went into their bedrooms and changed. Gohan was the last to come out. They are were surprised as what Gohan looked without his long sleeves and long pants on. "Wow! Gohan, you look great!" shouted Erasa.

"Uh, thanks." 

They walked in silence to the lake. There were only a few people there. Most of the students were just walking around the camp trying to familiarize themselves with the camp. They placed their towels on the grass.

"Lets play a game," suggested Videl.

"Like what?"

Videl tapped for chin. "Let's see. There's Marco-Polo and tag."

Sharpener smirked. "Let's play tag. I'll even be 'it' first." Sharpener had been on the swimming team for the last two years. It was only this year that he had decided to quit. 

"Fine," said Videl. Just give us a ten second start."

Sharpener started counting. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa ran to the lake and jumped in. They quickly swam away from Sharpener and the others. The ten seconds were over. Sharpener quickly jumped in and started to swimming towards Videl. He would have gone after Erasa but then he doubted that Erasa could catch anyone. 

Videl became 'it' after being chased for five minutes. She whispered to Sharpener not to tell them that she was 'it' yet. She swam to where Gohan was treading water. "Gohan!"

"Videl?"

"Come here," she said. "I got to tell you something."

Gohan quickly went to her. "What?"

Videl placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered, "You're 'it'!" She laughed as she swam away.

The game continued with each of them not telling anybody who was it. They quickly learned not to trust anybody least they be 'it'. After an hour or so, they quit. They got their beach towels to dry off. 

"I wonder what we are doing tomorrow."

Videl glanced over to Erasa. She had to shade her eyes to see her. "My dad said that they're going to give a project to do. He said that he was invited to help with this project."

Sharpener sat up. "Your dad is coming here? That can only mean that the project has to do with martial arts! Yes!" he shouted. He pumped his hand into the air. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Shh! My dad told me not to tell anyone. He said it was a surprise to us all."

Gohan groaned into his arms. _Great, _he thought, _just great! This is not going my way! I thought I could relax for a little bit here! _He groaned again.

M-sama: Please review! Oh, and if you own a DBZ site or any other anime site and likes to adopt things, go to: adopt_a_saiyan.tripod.com/ It's mine and a friends Saiyan adoption site. Please go and adopt!


	2. War Games of Wee Saiyans

Title: The Target

By: Megami-sama

Summary: Trunks and Goten are playing War Games like Vegeta had taught them. Their objective: Find the target and keep him prisoner. The target: Son Gohan

M-sama: **grins** Look! Update already! See! Maybe I should plan out almost everything like I'm doing in this chapter. I've already got the second chapter out! That's a first for me! **grins**

Trunks: Maybe it helps that I'm in this chapter?

Goten: Or me!

M-sama: I don't think so. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Chpt. One: War Games of Wee Saiyans

Goten learned over his short life that Vegeta was great at thinking up games. Who would have thought? Gohan laughed at him the first and only time he ever said it to him. Gohan thought he was crazy. He told him that Vegeta had no knowledge of playing any type of game. Goten had gotten mad and stomped angry away from his much admired older brother. Vegeta did too have the best games in the world! Vegeta had told him and Trunks that he learned these kinds of games while he was on Planet Vegeta--which was the home world for the Saiyans. Goten wished that Planet Vegeta was still whole so that he and Trunks could go and visit them and play games with the little saiyans. It would have been a lot of fun to play with other people. There were only so many games that only involve two or three people. Vegeta usually didn't play. Sometimes he did, but mostly he would watch or go train. Today Vegeta was training.

"Trunks," Goten said as he threw a stone at a tree. The stone passed through the tree and several more trees behind it until it lost its speed and tumbled down to the soft ground below. Let's just say, _that _tree was happy to be able to stop the stone from making a whole through it like it had done to its brothers and sisters. "Lets do something else with this game."

"Goten," Trunks sighed, "it's not a 'game'. It's a war game."

"Sorry."

Trunks placed his elbows on his as he hands held up his face. He tried to think what else they could do with their war games. They already captured the food. Of course, his mother had to come out and yelled at them for taking the lunch she was making for Vegeta. They didn't know that the meal was for Vegeta. Lucky for them, they only ate a couple of sandwiches. Trunks was sure his dad would come out and beat them up if they ate more of his lunch. 

"Did I tell you that Gohan's at camp all week?"

"Yeah--Hey! I got it! Let's capture Gohan!"

"Capture Gohan?" Goten looked doubtful at his best friend. "How are we going to do that? Gohan's at camp!"

Trunks jumped to his feet. "We'll get my dad to let us go camping in the woods--which will be near Gohan's Camp. He'll let us go and keep our moms off of our backs if we tell him the reason. Come on! Let's go ask him!"

"Okay!" shouted Goten. 

Five minutes later, the two half saiyans were standing in front of the Saiyan Prince. "Why don't you ask your mother?" he demanded as he crossed his arms. "You're wasting my time!"

"Dad! Mom would let us go if we ask her. We're going to capture Gohan. And since he's at this school camp thing, we need to spend a couple of days to watch Gohan before we can capture him. Please, let us go!" Trunks crossed his arms. "And if you say 'no', we'll still go. We just want to tell our moms that we'll be fine." Trunks pointed to his spiky hair friend. "Goten doesn't want his mom to worry about him."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "Go and pack anything you need."

"Yes, sir!" they said.

Vegeta stopped them from going. "If you want to carry this war game out fully, you'll need to live of this land and don't come home until your objective is complete. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

The duo left to pack. They only packed an extra set of clothing. They didn't need anything else. Then they went in search of other things they may need to capture Gohan. For this, they went into Bulma's lab. 

"What do we need?" asked Goten.

Trunks pulled out a camera from a drawer. "We need this to take pictures. It'll be our proof of capturing Gohan." He then went to search through another drawer. "And this here," he said holding up a metal band. "Is for blocking our kis. We don't want Gohan to find us before we get the chance to get him. Here, put this on your wrist." Trunks threw him a ki blocker before putting one on his own wrist. 

"Wow! Cool! This looks like a bird. What is it for?"

Trunks turn to glance at one of the lab tables. His eyes lit up. There on the table sat an android bird. It was nowhere as complicated as Android 18 but held its own appeal. This bird was made to spy and report back to its own. "That's perfect, Goten! We could use to spy on Gohan during the daytime."

"But what is it?" Trunks explained to him what the android bird could do. Goten picked it up and place it into their bag. "Are you sure Bulma wouldn't mind if we use it?"

Trunks nodded. "She wouldn't mind. We're doing her a favor. She hasn't even tested it yet. When we're done, we can tell her how well it worked."

"If you're sure…"

"Don't worry about it!" Trunks glanced around. There didn't seem like there was anything else they needed. "Well, I guess we better start going. We don't want our moms to catch us."

Goten slugged the bag over his shoulders. He followed Trunks out of the labs and to an open window. They quickly flew away. They tracked Gohan by using his ki. They arrived at the camp a mere half an hour later. They quickly found the best hiding spot--a group of trees forming a fort. They could easily look out but it was hard for someone to look in at them. It was lucky of them that Goten had spotted the clumped of trees. Trunks wouldn't have admitted it, but he doubted he would have found it. They set the bag in the middle of the trees where there was about a five feet square of space. It was covered with a really soft green moss. The moss would make a great bed.

"And look, Trunks! There's a lake! We can go fishing there and get food."

Trunks nodded. He noticed several dots lying next to the lake. He smirked. "It looks like Gohan has been swimming. Let's go check this out!" Trunks dug through the bag for the camera. "We'll need some pictures to study the target."

They decided to stay on foot. The quickly ran to the lake but stayed hidden in the woods. Trunks smirked as he held the camera up to take a picture. Gohan and his friends were drying off. Gohan, he noticed, was wearing monkey swimming trunks. How ironic was that? "A saiyan wearing monkey swimming shorts," he whispered as he started to laugh. "Wait 'til Dad sees this!"

Goten rolled his eyes at his friend. He never knew when something would crack him up. _Geez, he's worst then Vegeta sometimes! _he thought as heard the click of the camera.


End file.
